Daydreaming
by vvheel
Summary: While the rest of the world argues at a UN meeting, Liechtenstein has steamy daydreams about a select few men who take her fancy. Various Liechtenstein pairings. Namely RussLiech, PruLiech, GerLiech, and a few others.


Pairings in this story (in order): EngLiech, AmerLiech, ItaLiech, RomaLiech, GerLiech, PruLiech, TurLiechGre, and RussLiech.

I do not own Hetalia.

Lili Elise Zwingli sat upright in the soft, cushioned chair. She and her brother sat quietly as the entire UN council fell apart around them. Apparently, a meteorite was barreling towards Russia at high speeds and everyone but said country was throwing a fit about it. Russia simply stated that he hit it with his pickaxe and it proceeded to explode and die out. America couldn't get enough of it and attempted to rattle every detail from the much bigger country. Latvia and Lithuania mourned for their near freedom. Meanwhile, the countries of Europe were quarreling over economics and Germany was attempting to throttle Greece. The rest of the countries bickered over old grudges and property lines.

Liechtenstein briefly wished she could be a part of the commotion. If it weren't for her old brother, she'd be as ghostly to the rest of them as Canada. Fortunately, this gave her plenty of time to daydream. When meetings were properly in session, she was never really called on to speak anyways.

For as long as she could remember, she found herself to be one with a mighty sexual appetite behind closed doors. No one had ever taken her up on the offer (not that she ever offered), and she settled with simple daydreaming.

At first, the only person she knew after her sexual appetite had woken was her brother Vash. As hard as she tried, she couldn't sum up the courage to even think of him in that way. Despite being non-blood related, she still considered him her bother. For a long time, the object of her affections was some nameless man who would be simple and direct. No foreplay, only pure vanilla. She only extended the fantasy as long as she needed to finish and that's where it ended and she crashed back to reality.

She pursed her lips as she watched Vash grow steadily angrier and wondered if he would make her go home early with him. He had started taking her to the UN meetings once Austria decided she was old enough and taunted Switzerland's "creepy sheltering". Vash emphasized that it was only to shut him up, but Liechtenstein knew he was probably embarrassed for sheltering her from the world for so long. Nevertheless, he still was very possessive of her and any country that looked at her territory the wrong was got a gun barrel pointed at their face. For the most part, the bickering ended, but the countries still held mighty glares. Liechtenstein frowned, not wanting her time outside to end so early.

Thankfully, Germany gathered a stack of papers and neatly passed some out to everyone, starting the next order of business. The matter was over port trade, so she handed the papers past her. Yet another matter that didn't involve her. Being neutral and landlocked had its benefits, but being part of only one in ten matters was a downside. Liechtenstein's green eyes flickered up at the countries around her. Some she never knew and never would know, but others were a daily occurrence in her life now that she attended the meetings.

She briefly considered what Austria would be like as a lover. She imagine he'd be more focused on the romance and courtship and the relaxing afterwords than the actual act itself. Liechtenstein decided those thoughts of Austria were for Hungary and not her. He was practically a father to her anyways. She blushed thinking of how dominating Hungary must be in bed and it made sense that Austria would be more the submissive type. Liechtenstein wanted to be dominated, she wanted a man who wouldn't be afraid that she'd break like some porcelain doll.

Japan was certainly more reserved and she couldn't imagine him in any sexual situation at all and she was pretty sure China was a woman, though she had no certain proof of that. For a long time, seeing as he was the most openly sexual one (followed closely by the Italies), she considered France as a prospective fantasy, but she thought better of it when every female in a 500 mile radius was wiled by his charms. She was sure France was a good guy, but he was far too stallion and she didn't want to feel like a mare in her fantasies.

England was standing from his seat, palms spread on the oak table as he challenged France. Liechtenstein had found he was the most relaxed towards her than other countries. She supposed it was because so many countries used to live in his house. The few times he exchanged words with her, he was all manners and smiles. She had blushed extraordinarily that day. Of all of them, she could see herself being the most domestic with him. Perhaps she'd had a sort of crush on him, for her fantasies consisted mostly of sitting about and crocheting while they talked on Sunday afternoons with some vanilla sex in between. She couldn't imagine that he had any kinks, but she'd happily accept anything he'd give her and they could have lovely conversations in bed afterwords as their hearts slowed to a normal pace. He was always so expressive, a fine actor, and she bit her lip at the idea that she'd be able to see every thought and emotion written on his face as he thrusted inside of her. His face would be close to hers, their foreheads almost touching. She could almost feel the heat and sweat and his fingers intertwined with hers. Afterwords, they'd dress each other, still talking and giggling, as they discussed the day's plans. She'd have to bring some of her food along, but the idea of living in his house was always appealing.

America was scribbling notes on the chalkboard, alongside offensively crude drawings of the countries at the table. Her drawing was so small, sitting next to Switzerland and frowning. Did she really frown so much? She thought that she had kept a blank face, or at least had a small smile when her thoughts strayed from the real world. The idea of being domestic with America didn't sound too appealing, but she imagined he wasn't too into the idea of being domestic with anyone, in truth. At the risk of sounding like a tired stereotype, she imagined that America liked lazy, casual sex. Once they were finished, he'd fall asleep curled all around her and she'd smile and follow suit. An hour or two later, one would wake the other with some soft stroking or touching and they'd start all over again. In her fantasies, America had an enormous amount of stamina and they could spend an entire day doing this. However, once they were done, things would become more complicated. There would either be some unrequited affection from one or them or awkwardness outside of the bedroom. For this reason, she rarely focused her fantasies on America, despite the appeal of being with someone who had great stamina and was eager to impress.

Italy was petting a cat in the corner, completely unconcerned with what was going on in the meeting. Despite looking similar to his brother, Italy and Romano were completely different. Italy was friendly and silly, but he was still powerful and had many "conquests" over other women. Liechtenstein supposed it was because he was charming when he wanted to be. She didn't think she'd like how clingy he was, but he seemed to get the idea when you were stern with him. Unless you were Germany, of course. Courtship was almost certain of an Italian and he knew he'd have to work for her. He'd give her hands and back light touches as they ate at some bistro in Venice. He'd use every formality and mannerism that Austria taught him as a child and he'd win her over in no time. With Italy, she broke her fantasy comfort zone and imagined dominating him, just when he thought he was the winner. She'd make him blush and he'd do the same to her. Never the greedy one, he'd focus on her pleasure with his mouth and fingers before finally allowing her to do the same to him. They'd be spent before the actual sex even started and he'd compliment her as he made her writhe and moan. Outside the bedroom, she'd grow tired of him easily. That wasn't necessarily his fault. She grew up in Germany's house and then in Switzerland's, around strong men. A sweet and submissive man like Italy just wouldn't be tough enough for her. However, when she had moments of proud courage and felt the need to straddle someone and make them beg for her, she'd think of Italy.

Romano was throwing some pointless charge at Spain and had to be held back by England and America. It seems while Liechtenstein was lost in her thoughts, Spain had made a quip at Romano for speaking very crude Spanish, which the southern Italian barked back with a "Thats-a because I am Italiano you _puta_!" She held back her smile, not wanting to become the target of her brother's annoyance, who clearly was fed up with the day's meeting. Germany somehow got in the mix and Romano was taunting the bigger man for being a "lousy half-Eastern potato-eater." Germany lost his cool and had to be held back by four or five other countries. As they fought, Liechtenstein admired Romano's physical strength and wondered how that would make him a very good force in the bedroom. She could see him doing all the courtship things just like Italy, but definitely involving much more alcohol and cigarettes and ending the date with a sloppy makeout in an alley way in Rome. He'd want her then and there and she'd ask for a bed and he'd comply. Without even bothering with himself, he'd go down on her, right after he nearly ripped her dress off. He'd be much more eager and she'd have to stifle herself so she didn't scream. When he was done licking and sucking her, he'd push her down and kiss all over her, not leaving an inch of skin without flush. As he kissed her neck, he'd unbuckle his pants and have his way with her and _oh_ she'd give every bit of herself to him. While he thrusted inside her, he'd whisper dirty things in Italian in her ear that she couldn't understand, but the foreign tongue would make her shudder with arousal nonetheless. When Vash wasn't looking, Liechtenstein let herself smile at Romano, thinking of how much fun he would be in bed, but it was replaced with a frown when she thought of having to handle such a strong spirit as Romano's. The thought alone was exhausting, but she'd pine over that fantasy many times anyway.

Germany adjusted his papers and calmed down as Romano was forced to sit back in his chair. He looked ready to blow up with all that frustration. Liechtenstein remembered living in his house and how much fun it was to play outside with him as her _gro__ß__bruder _Prussia watched. However, unlike with Switzerland, she couldn't see Germany as her brother, maybe a very distant neighbor. She had very little memory of her times with him, as they were overcast by the times she was crying in some alleyway in the rain. She held some contempt for Germany and Prussia and their wars. If they had not listened to their bosses, she'd still be living with them in that beautiful house near the Bavarian Alps. Her fantasies of Germany were few and far between, but they did exist. Because she had a past with him, she mostly saw herself comforting Germany. She was sure he was very exhausted and broken after all these years, even though he put up a front that his brother would be proud of. She sympathized with the need to impress an older brother. Germany would _always_ be on top and he would be rough, no matter how far from climax he was. He was strong and he wanted to show it and she'd accept that willingly. He'd become an animal in bed and let loose, definitely the one most likely to rip off her dress out of everyone. Afterwords, she'd be bruised and a little sore, but she'd smile, because it was a good pain. He'd apologize and become embarrassed and she'd just quietly lay his head on her breasts and murmur to him in German. Maybe, just maybe, she'd see that cold steel melting to reveal the Germany she knew so long ago. She briefly wondered if Germany was into those very kinky things that she'd heard some German businessmen were into, but thought him far too traditional for that. If he was feeling pumped, she imagined he would tie her hands to the bedposts and have his way with her, rough and loud and she'd love every second of it. Just before he came, he'd untie her and roll her on top of him, his hands on her hips and he thrusted inside her.

Liechtenstein was broken from her trance by her brother's odd look. She almost blushed, thinking maybe he knew what she was thinking about, but he only shrugged and asked her if she wanted to go. She stuttered for a moment before shaking her head. "I think it is alright, maybe a matter will involve me!" Vash's eyes softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder, happy to see his sister actually excited to be at the meeting. To other countries, this only looked like Vash was attempting to settle her down, but she knew her brother much better than them.

Prussia was a whole new kind of broken soul. He simply couldn't be fixed. He waited outside in the hallway, smoking a cigarette and planning his next awesome entrance. Many of the other countries wondered why he hadn't faded away already. Liechtenstein couldn't help but feel sorrow for Prussia, though he right deserved what happened to him. He was cruel and malicious. She saved Prussia for her darkest fantasies, where he'd pull her into a nearby closet and force himself onto her. Sometimes she'd hate it and he'd break things and ask her why she was too good for him and others she'd find herself liking the rough callouses on his hands and when he pushed her against the wall and took her right there, right under her dress. He'd break his belt buckle in the process and her underwear would be in ruins, but he'd feel so much better afterwords, better that a country as small as Liechtenstein couldn't be broken, because she wouldn't let him shatter her innocence. He'd curse and touch her face, but wouldn't dare kiss her, fearing he'd break into a million pieces if he did something like that. She'd settle with kissing his face as he kissed her neck and he wouldn't say a word, just mumble "fuck" every once in a while. She'd smile and pet his hair, wondering if this was the last time she'd ever see him. He'd never take her dress off her, for fear of seeing or feeling how small her breasts were, a somewhat reminder that she was barely a woman and she was filled with innocence and happiness, something he'd never have again. Liechtenstein even had a bittersweet fantasy of her last time with him, when he'd full on kiss her, deeply, right before he left her arms forever. Thankfully, he was still partly East Germany and would be sticking around for at least a little while longer.

Turkey and Greece were a pair that constantly bickered about old grudges. Turkey, being much older, had raised Greece and somehow along the way they learned to hate each other. Liechtenstein would compare their mannerisms. Greece would blush and speak softly of his distaste for Turkey and Turkey would loudly declare to raise up The Ottoman Empire on his ass. Individually, they'd be like being in bed with an older Italy or older Romano. Once, while pondering their conflicting personalities while alone in her room, she had a wicked though of having them both at the same time. Certainly, double penetration was not in her list of to-dos, but the idea that Greece was a breast man and Turkey focused on her backside was hard to resist. She could feel Greece's tongue as he licked and sucked her nipples greedily as Turkey thrusted inside her, his hands grabbing her ass so that her pelvis lifted to give him better access. Greece would sweat and blush as she stroked him and when it was Greece's turn to be inside her, he'd take her from behind while grabbing her breasts as she pleasured Turkey in front of her with her mouth. The competitiveness that filled the air would be enticing and testosterone would practically seep from both men. Her fair skin would contrast with their tanned skin and she's grip onto Greece fiercely while kissing him as Turkey finished her with his fingers. The room would be heated and smell like sweat and sex, but she'd feel content as she lay between them, the only sound being the ocean outside and their breathing, as beads of sweat dripped down her neck.

Russia caught her fancy the most out of everyone. Both figuratively and literally. He sat in quiet with that eerie smile as the chaos ensued around them and sometimes he'd give her a quick smile when he caught her staring. She couldn't see him as a guy who would take her to bed on the first date...or the second...or at all, really. He didn't see the type to take anyone to bed ever. She wondered if he even slept in a bed. It would have to be a very large and uncursed bed. She had a very common fantasy of him stealing her in the dead of night or trying to get back at her for saving those some 500 soldiers from his bosses' grasp so long ago. Neither of those really worked for her, though. If he even wanted to steal her, he wouldn't do it to take her to bed and he didn't seem too annoyed at her for saving those soldiers. Really, his Soviet bosses were much more infuriated with her. If he really wanted revenge, he could have squashed her easily, despite who came to her aid. Russia was a complicated mystery, which is why she spent most of her time pondering on the idea of being with him. It would take a long time to get him to let down his barriers, and she'd be pursuing him for quite a while before he even got near her. She briefly considered waiting until he was drunk, but the idea of Russia being an angry drunk was certainly not appealing. Maybe she'd seduce him, waltz into his living room as he sat by the fireplace reading a book. Nothing but a thing dress would cover her and he'd realize that soon, with the cold and all. This fantasy was also far too unrealistic, as she couldn't see herself having that much courage and Belarus was constantly on his trail, there's no way she wouldn't notice the object of her affections being crawled all over by a Germanic young woman in a silk dress.

She leaned back in her seat and looked to the ceiling. It was decorated with light beige and floral wallpaper and the chandeliers glowed brightly. They made her feel like she was in a ballroom instead of a boring meeting room. Her imagination drifted to a large ballroom with grand, wooden floors. She wore her magenta dress and she was the only person in the big room. Russia would enter, smiling approvingly at the classical music that seemed to play out of nowhere. Russia's love for classical music and dance was known everywhere, though he did nothing to show it, really. He was wearing his regular military uniform, but he looked proper nonetheless. She blushed and asked him if he would teach her how to dance, as no one ever did. He looked uncomfortable, but she didn't wait for an answer. She approached him and held out her hands. He spent the next few minutes attempting to teach her without touching her, only resulting in her laughing at her lack of ability and him smiling nervously. Eventually, they gave up and he showed her the rest of his house. It was magnificent and she marveled at the paintings of past czars and other famous men of Russia. They spent many days together just listening to the sound of the snowfall outside and reading by the fire. In time, he gave her names like _Katyusha_ and _Lolita_, pet-names he never gave anyone else, and told her of his adoration for sunflowers. On a cold night, they fell asleep while reading and sharing a blanket on the soft, thick rug by the fire. He nuzzled close to her in his sleep and she inched her face close to his, feeling his warm breath on her neck. The book was lost between them and the fire burned low. He opened his eyes, seeing her stare right back and he realized the close proximity and nearly jumped back, but she took his gloved hand in hers and he relaxed. She whispered that she was not scared of him and he gave her a look, one that showed him giving in. He attempted to sit up, but her hand on him only caused him to lean over her. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before leaning up. Her mouth was be so close and he slowly leaned down, eyes closing as his lips touched hers. He tasted like cold spearmint and she reached her hands up to his face as she leaned up completely to a sitting position. He moved back, never breaking the kiss, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her closer. They broke and she took a breath before he pulled her back and kissed her deeper. She liked where things were going and they broke apart. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, never letting go of her. She unwrapped his arms from her after a moment and took his hands, pulling him on top of her and she lay down. He looked shy, continuing to nuzzle her neck. Without a word, she gathered her skirts up to her thighs and took one of his hands, placing it on her thigh. He took over from there, moving his body between her legs and removing his gloves, before sliding his hands up her legs, reaching her hips and running his thumb over her hip bones. She turned her head, kissing his ear, and he shyly lifted his head to kiss her again. As she bit his lower lip, he slid her underwear slowly down and off, tossing them carelessly to the side. As it was very cold, no more clothing minus his scarf and outer jacket were removed. He fumbled with his belt buckle and pushed her skirts up more before she felt him deeper and deeper inside her, crumbling his emotional fortress as he mumbled in Russian. His words mixed with her German. They couldn't understand each other and she felt that was for the better. He never made any noises except for his quiet mumbling. She writhed and moaned and panted. She came when he did, with her fingers tangled in his white hair. She never got to see any of his skin besides his neck and hands, but that was alright for her. Maybe he would be more comfortable in time. As she drifted off with his head next to hers, she smiled, thinking that she wanted to do it again and hoped that he would too.

"Liechtenstein? Liechtenstein! Lili!" she snapped out of her trance, blushing furiously as she saw her brother staring oddly at her.

"Yes, bruder?"

"The meeting is over. What's on the ceiling that's so interesting?" he asked harshly, gathering his things and standing from the chair. She followed suit, a little uncomfortable with the wetness between her legs. She breathed slowly, noting that she must look innocent or else someone would find her behavior odd and attempt to investigate, something she definitely didn't want.

"Nothing bruder. Let's go home." As they walked down the halls, they passed many countries. Some stared back at her, particularly the ones she had been fantasizing about. Perhaps she had been staring at them with some sort of sexual, smoldering look too long. Instead of looking away, she gave each one a smiling glance that caused them to blush.

Switzerland caught a few interesting faces staring at his sweet little sister at the future UN meetings. Some could be held off with guns, some couldn't. He frowned, wondering what caused this sudden interest in Liechtenstein. Lili would only shrug and shake her head, ending the conversation. She sipped her tea as they sat in their garden one day, simply stating to him, "Bruder, I think it's time that I get to see the world more and meet others. There seems to be an increased interest in my company."

"Others?" he looked up at her briefly from his book, not paying much attention.

She smiled at him innocently, her mouth near the rim of her teacup. "Namely men."

He nearly ripped his book in half.


End file.
